Le secret des origines
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Robin est gravement blessé dans une forêt. Quand il croit que c'est la fin, le Baron Alwine apparait et à sa plus grande surprise, le soigne et continue à le protégeait. Robin ne saisse de se posé des questions. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, Robin découvre de lours secret sur sa famille et ses origines.


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il y a peu de gens qui écrivent des Fanfictions sur «** **Les Aventures de Robin des Bois** **»** **( la série télévisée d'animation ).**

 **Mais surtout je n'ai jamais lue une en français !**

 **Donc j'ai décidée d'en écrire une ! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Le secret des origines**

 **Chapitre 1: Une rencontre inattendue**

En plein cœur de la nuit, où la puissante neige tombante recouvrait toute la surface de la forêt de Sherwood.

Éclairée par la lune ronde et haute dans le ciel, un jeune adolescent avec une chevelure brune attachée par une queue de cheval et aux yeux bleus-nuit, était caché derrière un arbre.

Son visage était déformé par une grimace douloureuse et il prenait de grandes respirations pour essayer de calmer son cœur battant à la chamade. Celui-ci serra fortement son flanc droit où du sang coulait de sa main, il avait plusieurs marques de morsures et l'adolescent avait de nombreuses coupures dû à toutes les chutes qu'il avait subi.

Soudainement, il entendit les aboiements féroces des chiens et les cris stridents des soldats du Baron qui étaient à ses trousses. Robin se maudit intérieurement ne pas avoir pris son arc et ses flèches, mais surtout d'avoir fait la sourde oreille lorsque Wilfred l'avait prévenu de ne pas sortir de la grotte ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que les soldats d'Alwine continueraient à le chercher lui et sa famille en pleine nuit !

Et voilà que Robin s'était fait repérer, il réussit à s'échapper après avoir reçu un coup de couteau dans son flanc droit, s'être fait mordre à plusieurs endroits par les chiens, et être tombé de nombreuses fois à cause des pierres et des racines d'arbres lors de sa course effrénée. Les soldats venaient de le rattraper et la neige qui rendait ses traces de pas visibles n'était pas là pour l'aider !

Robin resserra douloureusement sa main sur sa blessure au flanc pour empêcher que le sang s'échappe de la plaie et il se redressa difficilement en se servant de l'arbre pour le soutenir avec son autre bras encore valide. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rentrer dans la grotte, le sang qui coulait et ses empreintes dans la neige permettraient aux soldats de le suivre et de tous les tuers.

Mais une chose était sûre: il fallait qu'il cours et vite !

Le jeune garçon couru de toute les forces qu'il pouvait. Mais c'était tellement dur pour l'adolescent d'avancer, entre la tempête de neige, sa blessure au flanc, et toutes les morsures des chiens, pour certaines profondes, c'était juste une terrible épreuve !

Mais sans voir correctement la direction dans laquelle il courrait...il finit par trébucher sur une racine d'arbre !

Robin tomba violemment sur une pente, il sentit son corps rouler dans la neige glacée, chaque partie de son corps se heurta aux rochers durs et pointus, les douleurs intenses de tout son être, ainsi que celle de son flanc qui triplait de volume, quelques membres de ses os se brisaient, et le sang dans sa bouche qu'il recrachait. Avant d'arrêter sa course dans la neige à plat ventre.

Avant de sombrer dans le noir complet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Robin revint à lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir c'était la douleur mélangée au froid glacial et lui-même baignant dans son propre sang.

Combien de temps avait-il perdu connaissance ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Ou même quelques heures ? Il l'ignorait.

Mais Robin n'avait plus la force de se relever. Le moindre petit geste était si douloureux qu'il avait l'impression de défaillir une fois de plus.

Alors voilà comment ça allait ce terminer ? Allait-il mourir ici ? Dans le froid ?

Robin entendit des pas approcher dans la neige. D'après le bruit, la personne était seule. Il fut soulagé que ce ne soit pas les soldats qui l'ai rattrapé. Mais il pensa.

Alors qui était-ce ? Wilfred ou l'une des filles ? Frère Tuck ? Petit Jean ou quelqu'un de sa bande ?

« Robin ? »

Cette voix lui était familière. Mais bizarrement, il trouvait que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait aussi douce et pleine d'inquiétude.

« Robin ! »

Le concerné entendit la personne se rapprocher de lui, pour lui poser sa main sur le dos et le bougea légèrement pour l'examiner. Rien que ce geste arracha à l'adolescent un gémissement de douleur. Le moindre frôlement était juste atroce !

« Tu as été cogné fortement et en plus tu as reçu un coup de couteau ! Si tu ne reçois aucun soin au plus vite, tu vas mourir ! » s'exclama l'inconnu, horrifié par son état.

Robin tourna sa tête pour voir son sauveur. Il n'en revenait pas de découvrir qui il s'agissait ! Devant lui se tenait le Baron Alwine en personne !

Que faisait t-il là ?! Le Baron venait à lui sans ses gardes du corps, ce qui était étrange de sa part. Mais le plus étrange c'est que le Baron ne regardait plus le jeune homme avec sadisme mais celui-ci semblait avoir une réelle préoccupation pour lui.

Au vu de l'état de Robin, ce dernier ne ce souciait pas de ce changement anormal, il était face au meurtrier de ses parents ! Était-il là pour en finir avec lui ?

Le jeune homme remarqua une petite lame à la taille du Baron, bien qu'il ne l'utilisa pas, Robin paniqua tout de même. Sous l'impulsion de l'adrénaline, l'adolescent trouva la force de se redresser et de lui donner un violant coup dans le menton. Alwine tomba à la renverse, et Robin se releva douloureusement pour s'enfuir malgré son corps suppliant d'arrêter tout geste.

Le Baron se releva difficilement en posant sa main sur son nez ensanglanté. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se que le garçon l'attaque et encore moins à une telle violence. Bons sang ! Mais qu'est ce que le gamin a cru qu'il allait faire ?!

Comme si qu'on lui répondait, Alwine ressenti son poignard contre sa taille. C'était donc pour ça que le garçon aux yeux bleus-nuit avait paniqué ?

Robin s'écartait à petit pas désespéré. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était passé, les douleurs de son corps était revenu pire encore pour l'avoir forcé à une telle violence ! Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir étant sans armes et gravement blessé, le Baron avait son poignard et allait sûrement vouloir se venger. Il était perdu, mais il avait bien l'intention de ne pas mourir sans combattre !

« Attends Robin ! »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le jeune héritier des Huntington s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

Le Baron s'était relevé et avait un regard déterminé « Regarde. » il dégaina la lame de son fourreau, se qui fit monter la panique chez l'adolescent, allait-il en finir avec lui maintenant ? Mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme jeta son poignard dans la neige le plus loin possible et releva ses mains en signe de paix. « Tu vois ! Je n'ais pas l'intention de te faire du mal Robin ! » Le garçon le regarda avec méfiance. « Si je suis ici c'est uniquement pour t'aider ! » cria Alwine.

Robin n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir. Les douleurs de son corps étaient insuportable, sa vision se troublait, et il sentait ses genoux lâcher. Avant de s'écrouler dans la neige et que tout ne devienne complètement noir. Le garçon se demanda uniquement si avec son ennemi mortel aussi prêt, avait-il encore une chance de se réveiller ?

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Les choses deviennent mystérieuses.**

 **D'après-vous, pourquoi Alwine est venu de lui même disant qu'il veut aider Robin, alors qu'il a toujours voulu sa mort ?**

 **Qu'elles sont ses intentions ?**

 **Est-ce un piège ou pas ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire.**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
